Spike needs a bath
by Agent BM
Summary: Vanellopes's pet devil dog Spike needs a bath, but he doesn't want one. Chaos ensues as Vanellope desperately tried to get her pet clean
1. Chapter 1

**Spike needs a bath**

**i don't own wreck it ralph**

Vanellope's pet devil dog spike walked into Vanellopes throne room covered in chocolate mud. He walked up to Vanellope who was playing on her ipad on her throne.

"Hey spike how're you doing?" Asked Vanellope before noticing he was filthy and dragged mud into the castle

"Spike, bad dog, you made my floor dirty" said Vanellope angrily

Spike felt bad

"Come on boy, I gotta get you bathed" said Vanellope as she got up and went to the nearest bathroom, but spike stood still, he loved his owner but he hated baths. Vanellope walked back into the throne room to see Spike left the room

"Spike, come on I need to get you cleaned" shouted Vanellope

spike didn't come out from hiding

"Well hide now, I will find you spike" said Vanellope before leaving the castle tLethe pet store

(later)

"Spike, come here boy, I got you a present" said Vanellope from her room, spike came out from one of the bedrooms

"I got you a brand new ball, you want it?" Asked Vanellope

Spike was really happy and wanted the ball. He was hopping up and down

"Go get it" said Vanellope as she threw the ball at her bathroom but it turned around and spike grabbed it

Vanellope looked at the box

"Boomerang pet ball, really works" said Vanellope

Vanellope threw the box out of frustration and the box hit her in the head, knocking her out


	2. Chapter 2

ch. 2

(Attempt 2)

Vanellope dialed a number on her iPhone. She was going to scare her dog into batheing by calling the pound

"Hello, arcade pound, I have a bad dog here who won't take a bath. What? Can you say that again? Slow down its like you're speaking a whole other language or something" said Vanellope before hanging up

"Well that didn't work" said Vanellope

(attempt 3)

"I will now send you a series of subliminal messages" said Vanellope to spike

Vanellope shot her dog with a special gun which sent pictures into his head, a bar of soap, rubber duck, water, and a creepy girl laughing

"Sorry you had to see that" said Vanellope before walking away

(Attempt 4)

Vanellope ran up to spike with a bomb strapped to her chest

"Spike, I have a time bomb Mr. Bonbon strapped to my chest. It's gonna explode in 5 seconds unless you take a bath" shouted Vanellope

Spike didn't do anything

"Please" begged Vanellope before she blew up

'Woof'

(Attempt 5)

"Hey Spike, how about a game of leap frog?" Asked Vanellope

Spike liked that. Vanellope leaped over Spike

"Your turn" said Vanellope

spike was about to leap until Vanellope threw him into her bathroom, almost. He hit the wall and whimpered

(later)

"Hey spike, how about a game of leap frog?" asked Vanellope

Spike hit her in the head with a cane

(attempt 6)

Spike was sleeping on Vanellopes throne when she came up to him

"Hey spike. I found a treasure map and it leads to buried treasure in my house, you wanna help me find it?" Asked Vanellope

Spike barked excitedly, hoping to get some bones and dog treats with the treasure

"50 paces down that hallway, 1,2,3,4...

(Many steps later)

"48,49,50. The treasure must be in here" said Vanellope as she opened a door with an X painted on it, Vanellope's private bathroom. The tub was painted like a treasure chest

"Look Spike, a pirate treasure chest" said Vanellope

'woof'

"No this isn't the bathtub, it's treasure" said Vanellope as she kicked a can of paint out of the way

"Look, doubloons, don't drop them" said Vanellope as she put down 2 bars of soap. She took out her rubber duck "Look at this broach"

'woof woof'

"How should I know what a dog would want with a broach? Now get in the tub" shouted Vanellope as she threw him in but he held onto her. She tried several times but he threw her through the door. She ran angrily at him but she landed in the tub full of water. Vanellope was soaking wet. Spike happily walked away from her and back to the throne room

Vanellope angrily got out of the tub

"That's it spike, this is the last straw. If I can't get you to come to the bath, then I'll just have to bring the bath to you" said Vanellope before grabbing an old flamethrower from the weapons room. She removed the gas and filled it with water, a lot of water. She walked to the throne room

"Spike, bath delivery" said Vanellope evilly

spike ran away as Vanellope tried to spray him, everything she shot became clean, dishes, throne, knight armors in the hallway

"Water you waiting for spike?" Asked Vanelloe

Vanellope looked up a tall tree and saw her dog barking. She grabbed a ladder

"Aw, stuck in a tree?" Asked Vanellope

Spike kept barking

"Time to clean up your act spike" said Vanellope before spraying all the water at him. She looked and saw his body parts were scrambled

"Oh no, I bathed spike too hard and separated his body"said Vanellope sadly

She saw her ladder moving away and saw spike

"Spike, bring that ladder back this instant" shouted vanellope

spike knocked the ladder down

"I don't care how many times you do this, you're gonna get clean right now" shouted Vanellope angrily

'Woof'

"I know it's a free country but you live in my house, you're gonna live by my rules" said Vanellope

spike walked towards a puddle of chocolate mud

"What're you doing, don't go near that puddle" shouted Vanellope

spike moved closer

"Im gonna count to 3, if you're not away from that puddle you're in big trouble, 1,2"

spike moved closer and was about to get in

"Don't make me say 3" shouted Vanellope

she lost her balance on the tree and fell into the mud

(10 minutes later)

Vanellope sadly sat in her tub. Sour bill was forcing her to take a bath or he would take away all her electronics and sell them on the Internet. All she wanted was to get her dog cleaned, but he outsmarted her

"Now don't forget to scrub behind you're ears" said bill through the door

"Yes bill" said Vanellope sadly

Spike opened the bathroom door and closed it. He felt bad for his owner, he didn't mean to get her so dirty. He walked up to her

"Hello spike, I hope you're happy, I'm the one who needs a bath" said Vanellope who was mad with him

Spike climbed into the tub with her

"Oh so now you wanna get cleaned?" Asked Vanellope angrily

Spike licked her in the face and Vanellope smiled

"Aw, thanks spike. I love you, but next time try and listen to me" said Vanellope

spike barked and continued licking Vanellope and she laughed


End file.
